


Behind Hotel Doors

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Episode Related, Episode Tag: The Singularity, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: What happens when they're left in the hotel. (Continuation of the scene from 3x18 - The Singularity)





	Behind Hotel Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted more 3x18 related smut. Seeing as I am currently questioning my entire existence, this provided a great distraction to my life :)

The air became thick in the room a moment before they moved towards one another, their lips meeting a second before their hands found one another. She tried not to moan, feeling his mouth gently caress hers while she stroked her hands along his face before moving to his jacket, shoving it down his shoulders before trying to shake her own to the ground. His hands returned to her waist immediately after, his touch still so gentle even as her fingers pull at the hem of his shirt, yanking it from his trousers. Deftly, she wondered if he was going to always be so delicate with her – so timid. Although his mouth was seeking hers, she still felt him holding back. He pulled back a heartbeat later, catching her hands in his.

“Jemma,” Fitz said, breathing ragged as he sought her eyes.

“Yeah?” she queried, their foreheads pressed against one another as she tried to keep herself under control. She wanted nothing more than to skip the talking, but knew neither of them would be able to let it go if they did.

“Your hands are freezing,” he murmured, breath fanning out over her face. She giggled, blinking up at him.  

“Are they?” Jemma inquired, suddenly slightly self conscious, a blush rising beneath her skin as she pulled her hands from his grasp, pressing them to her own cheeks.  “Oh, they are like little ice buckets, aren’t they?” He took her hands back in his, blowing warm air onto them before keeping them between his own, eyes roving over her face with complete adoration in his gaze. Belatedly she realised even after his comment he hadn’t let go of her, his thumbs stroking the back of her wrists even when she had been noting the way her fingers were cold. “Do you think you can brave it?”

“I’ll do my best to power through,” Fitz answered, voice catching almost imperceptibly before he kissed her again. Jemma’s head spun as she fell backwards onto the bed, Fitz following down on top of her a split second later, careful to keep his weight off her as he moved to kiss her, hand pressed into the mattress next to her hip. Trying to rein in some control, she pushed at him, rolling him onto his back until she was straddling his lap, sitting up until she could smirk down at him as she finished liberating his tie from his collar, tossing it to the floor.

For his part, Fitz blushed, hands stroking over the soft material of her trousers as he gazed up at her, complete adulation on his features. She ducked her head slightly, fingers trailing along the buttons on his Oxford, sliding the buttons through the fabric until she could push the sides apart. She leaned down, nipping at his bottom lip as she rocked against him. His hands tightened slightly on her thighs, keeping hold of her as his tongue slid into her mouth, stroking against hers. Jemma whimpered in the back of her throat, feeling the evidence of his arousal growing beneath her, pressing into parts of her that sparked to life at the friction, her clit throbbing. Without warning, Fitz pushed back against her, bucking his hips slightly until she was suddenly on her back once again.

He grabbed her by the waist, pushing her into the bed as he kissed her, hips rocking against her as she arched her back, letting his hands move to the zipper on her top and yank it down with deft fingers. Smiling into the kiss, she sat them both up long enough to shuck the material to the floor, Fitz’s eyes instantly drawing down to the white lace of her bra.

“You’re gorgeous,” he rumbled against her skin, trailing his lips down her neck until he could latch on to the top of her breast, sucking on the soft flesh there. Jemma gasped, twining her fingers in his curls as she held him to her, not even noticing how his hands moved to her back until she felt the cool air of the room against her breasts, her nipples puckering. Fitz ducked down as soon as the fabric of her bra hit the floor, tongue swiping over a nipple before drawing it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the tip.

“Oh God,” Jemma moaned, her centre pulsing with desire. She distantly wondered if he would be able to make her come from just sucking at her breasts, the idea overwhelming her for a moment so that she didn’t notice when she was lowered to the bed again, Fitz’s mouth moving from one breast to the other while he went to undo the button and zip of her trousers.

“You’re sure?” he questioned, voice gruff with arousal as his fingers slipped beneath the tight fabric.

“Yes, please, yes,” Jemma muttered, lifting her hips as he unfastened the zipper, tugging fabric before letting out a groan.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he mumbled, nipping at the skin on the underside of her breast before sitting back to look at her. Jemma cocked her head to the side until she realised he was staring at her knickers, the white lace, having matched her discarded bra, nearly see-through from the wetness that pooled between her legs, the scrap of fabric doing nothing to hide what he was doing to her. Swallowing thickly, he forced his gaze down her legs, moving back until he was able to get at her feet, pulling at her shoes until he managed to get them off, the heels crashing onto the hotel carpet in seconds before her trousers followed. Chest heaving as she struggled to suck in enough air, she looked at him, taking in the sight before her.

Fitz knelt between her legs, his shirt open but still clinging to his shoulders, dark trousers tented from his erection as he stroked a hand up her bare thigh, fingers skirting the edge of the damp lace, dragging the slightly rough material against her engorged centre.

“Oh!” Jemma gasped, hips bucking towards his hand, her body desperate for friction. She tried to sit up but failed, Fitz chuckling slightly as he tugged his own shirt off before leaning over her, meeting her lips in a messy kiss again.

 “You have no idea,” he breathed shakily in between kisses. “How fucking much I want you.”

“I think I have a vague notion,” she panted, grinding up against his cock and making him shudder, his fingers tensing on her thigh for a second. He let out a slight whimper, head dropping to her shoulder.

“Jemma, you have to know that… I’m… I… I just… fuck, I love you,” he rushed. Jemma felt her heart stop for a second before she cupped his cheek, forcing him to look up at her.

“I love you too, Fitz. So much.  But God help me, if you don’t make love to me soon I’m going to go round the bend,” she responded, laughter in her voice as she stroked his cheek. Fitz grinned, kissing her wildly again as the hand that was on her thigh frantically began to push towards her centre, tugging at the fabric of her knickers until he managed to push them down towards her knees, his hand returning almost instantly. She panted, feeling his digits sliding over the sensitive skin, pressing hard against her clit before moving lower as he dipped one into her.

“I didn’t think... I’ve never... nothing I’ve ever imagined has done you any justice,” Fitz whispered softly, voice ragged as his fingers slipped along her labia, a second joining the first as he circled her clit before nudging them into her body. She gasped, whimpering slightly when he shushed her with a kiss. He kept his hand busy between her thighs while he kissed her, his other hand fumbling with his belt, tugging it open before yanking down his zipper, hissing at the feeling of relief from the tight fabric. Jemma tried to reach towards him but he batted her fingers away, his hand leaving her only long enough that he could shove his trousers and pants down before kicking them off the bed, his shoes and socks caught in the fabric.

Jemma reached down to tug him back towards her then, crushing her lips to his. Within moments she had one hand blindly reaching towards Fitz’s erection, groping around until she could close her fingers around his hot length, squeezing gently, drawing a growl from him in response. She grinned, revelling in the feeling of him unable to stop his desire to thrust into her fingers.

“Mm, Jem, Love, you need to stop that,” he chuckled, nudging her nose with his own as he sat back slightly, taking in the view of her sprawled on the covers, hair fanned out against the white sheets. His eyes fell to his fingers, watching as he slowly pulled them from her body, stroking damp fingers on the sensitive skin of her thigh, painting it with her own arousal.  “You’re so beautiful Jemma.”

“Oh hush,” she muttered, feeling herself blush at the way he looked at her, adoration plain on his face.  “Come kiss me,” she added, hooking a leg around his hip and pulling him down and into the embrace of her thighs. He did as she asked, stroking her cheek as he kissed her, his body rocking against hers as his cock slipped against her wetness, brushing against her clit and sending sparks through her body. She moved her hands from his shoulders, not even sure when they had gotten there, until they landed on his arse, her fingers kneading and pressing into the flesh before she yanked him towards her.

“Impatient,” he teased.

“Ten years,” she shot back, gasping when he moved against her purposefully, the head of his cock catching at her entrance. Pulling back until he could look her in the eyes, he nudged forward, his breath seizing in his chest at the sensation of her body enveloping his. Jemma gasped, back arching at the feeling, her hands scrambling for purchase against his skin.  He stilled when he was completely sheathed within her, hips pressed tight to hers as he looked down at her, one slightly trembling hand coming up to brush her hair out of her face.

“Okay?” he questioned, noticing how her breathing had become ragged, her pupils blown as she blinked owlishly up at him.

“Mmhm,” she replied, beaming up at him. “We’ve crossed the event horizon,” she said, unable to suppress a giggle. Fitz rolled his eyes, kissing her reverently before starting to shift his hips against hers. 

His thrusts started out slow and deep, drawing himself nearly completely out of her before he would slide back. He didn’t maintain the rhythm for long however, his desire for her spilling over the carefully constructed walls he had built. She was right. They needed to not think for a while. Slow quickly ended up becoming fast and deep becoming shallower, his movements in quick, pointed bursts as Jemma’s legs wrapped around his waist. With a growl, he grabbed one of her thighs, moving her leg until it was up on his shoulder, opening her body even more to his.

“Fitz!” she yelped, a deep moan reverberating out of her chest at the shifted angle, his cock dragging against a spot inside of her that set her blood alight. When they had first started kissing when he returned, she had thought him to be the more passive one. His hands had been unsure on her hips, always resting gently instead of taking possession of her body. She had, incorrectly, thought that she would need to spend hours telling him how to handle her. Instead, she was overwhelmed with relief and ecstasy to be proven wrong, Fitz’s movements dragging against her clit as he gripped the headboard.

Their quick, well-paced rhythm dissipated within moments, becoming a hard, messy meeting of bodies as Fitz pushed frantically into her, hips hitching against hers in a way that made her see stars. Jemma scrambled for purchase between his shoulders and his arse, her own hips rocking and twisting as much as she was able, her orgasm swelling until it overtook all of her senses, starting as only a slight twinge before growing to a symphony of feeling.

“FITZ,” she gasped, body twitching as she came, her nails digging into his skin. Fitz grunted, thrusting frantically and with little finesse, trying to prolong her release while desperately seeking his own.

“Jemma, I’m – I –“ he said, voice strained as he tried to hold back, moving as if to pull out of her. Even in her orgasmic haze she knew she wanted to feel him let go, wrapping her arms more tightly around him as her muscles clenched at him. He lost coherent thought then, almost animalistic in the way he sought the pleasure her body promised him until with a shout, he came, clutching Jemma close to him as his hips jerked against her, trying desperately to push just a tiny bit more inside.

“Fuck.” The word was broken and hissed into the skin of her neck as he spilled inside her, cock pulsing as he ground against her, Jemma’s own body overtaken by aftershocks that made her whimper. It took him a few moments before he was able to gather his wits about him, careful to not crush the woman in his arms as he rolled them both onto their sides, not quite willing to pull out of her yet. Jemma smiled at him, her hand shaking as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

“Worth dealing with my cold hands?” she asked, breathless. Fitz chuckled, kissing the end of her nose.

“Always,” he replied, nipping at the delicate skin of her collarbone. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she grinned, tucking her face against his chest to listen to his heart beating, the pulse slowing with each breath. “We should get ready to get back to the quinjet,” she muttered sadly after a few more minutes.

“No. We should stay here. Screw SHIELD,” Fitz grumbled, smirking when Jemma smacked him on the shoulder. “Alright, fine,” he contested, wincing as he slowly pulled himself from her body. Jemma did her best not to whimper at the loss, suddenly feeling empty as Fitz sat up, leaning over the edge of the bed to gather his clothes. Sitting up, she placed her hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. “Jem?” he queried.

“We’re... we’re going to get to do this more, right? We’ll get to be together and to –”

“I’ll make sure of it. I promise,” he said, conviction lacing every word as he kissed her gently on the forehead. She nodded, accepting the clothes he passed her a moment later, trying to keep her eyes from flickering to his backside as he got dressed. As she went to put her bra back on, she noticed the patch of skin that was already purpling at the top of her breast.

“Fitz!” she exclaimed, shock on her features as he turned around, following her gaze. She expected him look sheepish. To apologise. Instead, he burst out laughing, pulling her to him so that he could nuzzle her hair.

“Want me to kiss it better?” he teased, leaning down until he could press his lips to the hickey, only to sink his teeth delicately against it. Jemma whimpered, laughing as she shoved him off, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek before putting her shirt on and then going for her shoes. “I promise I’ll give you something better than a love bite Jem,” he said quiet and serious, causing her heart to thud in her chest, her breath catching. “Something more permanent. Something forever. When you’re ready.” Dashing back across the few feet of carpet between them, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the fabric of his blazer as she held him tight.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you want :)


End file.
